supersmashbrosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bayonetta (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Bayonetta}} Bayonetta est une combattante vétérane introduite dans Smash 4. Elle porte le numéro 63. Obtention * Elle apparaît comme 43ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Mario après avoir affronté Sonic. * La sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, elle doit ensuite être vaincue dans Tour de l'horloge de l'Umbra. Différences avec Esthétique * Ses costumes alternatifs ont des effets sonores différent en fonction du jeu originaire. Attaques spéciales * Son Envoûtement peut prendre plusieurs adversaires. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Bayonetta Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta original Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta jaune Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta vert Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta rouge blanc Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta rouge Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta blanc Ultimate.png Art Bayonetta bleu Ultimate.png Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Sort de Bat Within avec le symbole de la magie Umbra et prend ses pistolets. Poses d'inactivité * Se montre impatiente en tournant son pistolet. * Tient son pistolet droit près du visage. Provocations * Danse en disant "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mama!". * Tourne et brandit son pistolet en disant "New 'do, dead you!". * Danse. Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est une combinaison d'une partie de "Time For the Climax" et du thème de vers terminé de Bayonetta, utilisé depuis . * Danse et pose en regardant la caméra de dos en disant "Miss me, baby?". * Danse en roulant sur le sol avant de poser en tenant ses lunettes en disant "Don't make me beg!" ou "Dreaful!". * Danse et tourbillonne sur un pied avant de poser avec ses pistolets en disant "Is that all you got?" ou "You're making it easy!". Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Bayonetta est présente avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Lors de l'attaque de Kilaire, elle tente d'attaquer et parvient à esquiver un rayon, mais se fait quand même enlever puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Durant sa captivité, elle est ensuite reprise par Sumbra. Ce dernier l'a précieusement gardée captive jusqu'à la bataille finale. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Du plomb dans les ailes Bayonetta affronte des adversaires ailés. La musique de son générique est "Let's Dance, Boys!" Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Link (Ultimate) : Link affronte des adversaires liés aux ténèbres. Il affronte Bayonetta au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Luigi (Ultimate) : Luigi affronte des adversaires effrayants. Il affronte Bayonetta au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Pit (Ultimate) : Pit affronte des adversaires référençant son aventure. Il affronte Bayonetta au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Ike (Ultimate) : Ike affronte des personnages portant du noir comme son rival, le Chevalier Noir. Il affronte Bayonetta au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Lucas (Ultimate) : Lucas affronte des adversaires pouvant se servir de magie. Il affronte Bayonetta au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Lucario (Ultimate) : Lucario affronte des adversaires ayant un contre. Il affronte Palutena et Bayonetta au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Palutena (Ultimate) : Palutena affronte des personnages venant de séries ayant des figures divines. Elle affronte Bayonetta au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Simon (Ultimate) : Simon affronte des adversaires représentant les ennemis de sa série. Il affronte Bayonetta et Pit maléfique dans un chacun pour soi au stage 3, qui représenteraient Carmilla et Laura. * 20px|lien=Marie (Ultimate) : Marie affronte des personnages féminins. Elle affronte Samus sans armure, Bayonetta et Samus au stage 4, avec l'aide d'Inkling et des Ice Climbers, avec Nana en dirigeante. * 20px|lien=Terry (Ultimate) : Terry affronte des trios d'adversaires l'un après l'autre dans un même stage dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte Ridley, Ganondorf et Bayonetta au stage 6. Anecdotes * Bayonetta est un des personnages ayant le stage bonus de son mode classique plus tôt, avec Mega Man et Ryu. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Bayonetta Ultimate Images Profil Bayonetta Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Bayonetta Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Bayonetta Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Bayonetta Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Bayonetta Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Bayonetta Ultimate 6.jpg Profil Sonic Ultimate 6.jpg|Profil Profil Pit maléfique Ultimate 5.jpg|Profil Image site Ultimate 23.jpg|Site Profil Vlad Ultimate 2.jpg|Site Profil Noadkoko Ultimate 2.jpg|Site Noadkoko Ultimate 3.jpg|Super Smash Blog Défis Ultimate Smash Simon.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Smash Bayonetta.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Aventure Bayonetta.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique Amphinobi.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique Snake.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Little Mac.png|Défis Félicitations Bayonetta Ultimate.png|Félicitations Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Bayonetta Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate